


Sugar Kain

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Windchaser [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain has taken to sleeping with his window open, inviting the wind into his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Kain

~ Sugar Kain ~

Kain has taken to sleeping with his window open.

Tonight's wind is particularly blustery, and he wonders if it is going to rain. He will shut the window if it starts raining. Water is Cagnazzo's domain, and he doesn't want to let the archfiend of water into his bedroom.

Of course, admitting that to himself also means admitting that he is practically inviting-

"Barbariccia," he groans quietly, before burying his face in the pillow.

He forces himself to stop thinking about the wind fiend and try to sleep, but just as he is starting to drift off, he is startled back into wakefulness by a sudden sound. His soldier's reflexes kick in, and by the time his conscious mind has caught up with his body, he is standing before the intruder with his spear in hand.

He blinks as the moonlight illuminates a waterfall of wild blonde hair that falls in windswept tangles all the way to the floor, where the ends pool around Barbariccia's bare feet. As always, she is clad in only a bikini, leaving most of her skin exposed to the elements.

"What are you doing here?" he blurts out, unable to think of something more eloquent than the first words that pop into his head.

"You called for me," she answers, smiling.

"But how did you hear...?"

"The wind carried your voice to me."

She takes a cautious step toward him. When he does not react, she quickly closes the distance between them and plucks the spear from his hand. He'd forgotten he was holding it. She sets it against the wall, where he can easily reach it from the bed.

With the weapon no longer a barrier between them, she advances on him once more. She lays her hands on his bare chest, slowly sliding her palms up over his shoulders until her arms encircle his neck and she buries her clawed fingers in his hair.

"I've missed you, my dragoon," she says.

While he does not reply verbally, his actions are enough to communicate his emotions as he embraces her tightly.

No cage can hold the wind, but she would never consider her lover's arms a prison.

~end~


End file.
